


Pie

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: You could boast for the best pies around, he agreed with you.





	Pie

You had been running your own bakery for almost 4 years how. You prided yourself on your pies. Your baked good were good to begin with but your true love laid with your pies. 

You had been open for less then a month when Pi day rolled around. You baked for days before it, this was going to be your big break. 

The morning had been busy, people came in a steady stream. Every type of pie imaginable had been in your cases. After the first two hours you had finally been called out to help in the front, the poor girls were swamped. You were serving pie up pie a mad woman when you heard an appreciative whistle, causing you to stop and look up.

You met a set of the greenest eyes you had ever seen.

Everything stopped, the noise died out, there was only this handsome stranger. 

“You the owner sweetheart? He drawled ad you, a smirk on his face. 

“Um ya, I am.” You stuttered smiling at him. “what can I get you handsome?” You asked recovering your wits. 

“A piece of cherry, pecan, peach, and banana cream.” He leaned on the counter examining the case. 

“Which is your favorite?” You asked fishing the pies off the shelves to get the pieces. 

“Which one is your favorite?” He asked turning his attention back to you. 

“The Apple, it's my own recipe,” you winked at him. 

“I’m gonna need one of those too.” 

“Deal,” you smiled turning away from the counter. You boxed his pieces and slid an entire apple pie into the bag before turning to take his card. 

“Well have to see if your pies really are the best in the state,” he winked at you as he took his card back. 

“You won’t be disappointed,” you told him seriously as you held the bag out. 

“We will have to see.” He brushed your fingers with his as he took his bag and exited the small shop. 

The next morning you had found the box you had put his Apple pie in on the front porch when you opened. Scrawled across the top was a note 

I dare say the best damn pies in the state sweetheart. Make sure to keep an Apple one around for me, until then make sure you get a piece.  
-D

In the box had been a piece of your apple pie. 

Every year since, on Pi day you waited to see the handsome stranger again. You kept an Apple pie waiting for him just like he said. Four years and you still hadn’t seen him, but there was a pie behind the counter with a big D written on the box like always. 

“Y/N! We need you upfront!” Ana poked her head into the kitchen. “We are slammed and I have someone asking about an Apple pie?” She wrinkled her nose at you. 

“Coming!” You told her smoothing your hair away from your face. You were sure you were covered in flour from baking all night. You dropped your apron by the door and made your way to the counter. 

“Hey sweetheart.” He smiled at you. He was wearing a fitted suit, his eyes were the same green. 

“Hello D,” you smiled at him. You still had no idea what his name was, you snagged the pie off the shelf behind the counter as you stepped up the the till. 

“You remembered?” He asked shock on his handsome face. 

“Let me tell you a secret.” You leaned across the counter to whisper in his ear. “There is a pie waiting here behind the counter every Pi day with a “D” on it just for you.” You smirked at him pulling away. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Let's get that pie then.” He laughed out loud as he pulled his wallet out. 

“Take it, it’s on the house. This means I don’t have to eat it this year.” You held the box out to him pushing his money away. His hand was large and warm under your touch. 

“No, I’ll pay for it.” He insisted snagging your hand in his. 

“Nope. Take it and enjoy it.” You grinned ear to ear. 

“One condition,” he told you taking the box and setting it on the counter. 

“Okay…” you watched as he grabbed a pen from your cup and a sticky note from the side of your till. 

“When you get off we share it.” He scribbled his number on the note and held it out to you. 

“Deal,” you looked down at the note. “I’m off at 8, I’ll see you then Dean.” You blushed as you said his name. 

“See you at 8, Y/N.” He winked and made his way out of the shop whistling, with his Apple pie.


End file.
